harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Oola11/archiwum 3
Jest to archiwum dyskusji, '''NIE zostawiaj mi tutaj wiadomości, zrób to TUTAJ ' Uważam, że to bardzo miłe... Przy okazji: Czy nie ma tu prywatnych wiadomości? hey hey, mam problem. jak mam zrobić swój własny profil? jak klikasz na swoją nazwę (Oola11) to napisane są informacje o Tobie, jak mam sobie to zrobić? Mousa.mous 12:38, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) 36008588 Mousa.mous 12:49, lip 3, 2011 (UTC) Rennervate Artykuł Rennervate ma ewidentnie jakiś błąd. Czy udało by ci się go naprawić. Prosiłbym, żeby jeśli to nie było konieczne nie usuwać arta. Michnar 13:00, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Dawlish Czy mogłabyś usunąć artykuł Dawlish, ponieważ już istnieje dużo rozleglejszy art John Dawlish. Dawlish Czy mogłabyś usunąć artykuł Dawlish, ponieważ już istnieje dużo rozleglejszy art John Dawlish. Michnar 07:46, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Salzar Slytherin Próbuje jakoś rozbudować Salazara Slytherina, ale ten art ma ewidentnie jakiś błąd i nie za bardzo wiem jaki. Możesz pomóc? Salazar Slytherin Michnar 09:18, wrz 4, 2011 (UTC) Mam pewną sprawę, każda wikia ma ten napis u góry - tytul wiki zaznaczony w tej czcionce Harry Potter tym oryginalnym, który jest na książkach, filmach, grach itd. Mogłabyś coś takiego wykonać. Druga sprawa to kategoria ekspresowe kasowanko, jest nie opróżniona Z wyrazami szacunku: Michnar 17:37, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) Privet Drive 4 Witam dziśiaj zauwarzyłem że artukułPrivet Drive 4 ma według mnie wogule nie potrzebny obraz przestawiający Małpe pokazującom język i nie ma żadnego artykułu zaraz to cofne prosze o blokade dla użytkownika Użytkownik:Lhikan Nuva. Informuje Dawidn99 21:42, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Spamer? Cześć. Mam wrażenie, że to konto zostało założone dla spamu. Użytkownik parę razy (no dobrze, dwa razy) usunął treść już napisanych artukułów, zastępując ją idotycznym obrazkiem. Piszę, bo sądzę, że jako adminka możesz coś z tym zrobić. Z góry dzięki. Ukośnik 12:37, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) DeviantArt a HPW. Cześć. Pytanie z mojej strony: czy wiesz, na jakiej zasadzie udostępniane są prace na DeviantART? Usiłowałam coś znaleźć, ale wyniki nie wydały mi się saysfakcjonujące. Czy, jeżeli uznam, że jakaś praca może być ilustracją do artykułu na Wiki, mogę ją tu umieścić, napisawszy, kto jest autorem? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź. Ukośnik 07:39, wrz 13, 2011 (UTC) Wczorajszy problem Wczoraj przez długi okres czasu nie było można edytować stron Harry Potter Wiki. Pisało, że to jakieś działania administatorskie. Wiesz może, co się stało na wikii?, czy coś się zmieniło. Przy okazjii jak już do ciebe piszę chciałbym wspomnieć, oczyś oczym już wcześniej pisałem, ale nie iwem czy przeczytałaś. Chodzi mi bowiem, o nazwę wiki, na górze, wikia o Harry'm Potterze we wszystkich językach takowe posiada. O to mi właśnie chodzi, o to logo, mogło by naszą wikię upiększyć. Z wyrazami szacunku: Michnar 11:31, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) Hogwart Cześc, czy mogła byś przekierować ze strony "Hogwart" na nazwę "Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart" (chyba że jest jakiś problem) ja nie wiem jak to zrobić a ta nazwa jest pełna ;) HPW W jakim kolorze miałaby być strona, dokładnie, czarna nie wchodzi w grę bo sama popatrz na fracuskie HPW. Słabo widać tekst. Michnar 14:39, sty 2, 2012 (UTC) I jeszcze jedno, to ty wprowadziłaś odznaki? Bo to był kiepski pomysł. Teraz już jest za późno, na tak nowe rzeczy, ponieważ wielu użytkowników miałoby już dziesiątki tych odzak, a ma tylko maks kilka i musi jakby od nowa wszystko zaczynać. Zostaw mi na dyskusjii, czy mogę to usunąć albo sama to zrób. Michnar 16:59, sty 2, 2012 (UTC) Cześć, chciałam dodać nową kategorię do Czarnej różdżki "Insygnia Śmierci", ale zjadło mi "i" na końcu i wyszło "Insygnia Śmierc"dało by się to poprawić? Ala.kara 18:01, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) Prośba o nadanie uprawnień biurokraty Hey Zwracam się do Ciebie z prośbą, o nadanie mi uprawnień biurokraty. Jestem tu administratorem od pięciu lat, sprzątam po wandalach etc. Uprawnienia biurokraty są potrzebne mi do nadawania tytułów administratora, w razie gdyby Ciebie czy mnie nie było dłuższy czas, Harry Potter Wiki powinna mieć dwójkę biurokratów, by ktoś w razie co mógł nadać uprawnienia administratorskie osobie, która ma czas na projekt. Pzdr Karupixel 19:42, sty 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok Dobra, mogę sprawdzać te edycje innych użytkowników, to prawda że czasem zapominam sprawdzić wszystkich edycji, ponieważ koncentruje się na swoich edycjach. Po za tym największą wagę przywiązuje do nowych stron. Michnar 13:51, sty 16, 2012 (UTC) Zakodowany element Jednej rzeczy jeszcze nie umiem zrobić. Widzę, że dodajesz taki zakodowany elemt o nazwie DEFAULTSORT, jak to robisz? Michnar 11:50, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Dobra, już wiem, nie odpisuj. Michnar 12:02, sty 22, 2012 (UTC) Witam, Napisałem już anonimowo parę artykułów. Chciałbym się zarejestrować, ale za każdym razem gdy próbuje to zrobić pojawia się komunikat: "We are sorry, we are unable to register you at this time." Liczę na rozwiązanie problemu. Pozdr. Witam, napisałem już anonimowo parę art. Chcę się zarejestrować, ale gdy próbuję to zrobić pojawia się komunikat " sorry, we are unable to register you at this time" Liczę na pomoc w rozwiązaniu problemu. Pozdr. Dobrze Dobrze, przepraszam, że usunąłem kursywę. Jestem tu jeszcze nowy i nie znam dokładnych zasad pisania na wiki. Powoli się jednak z nimi zapoznaję. 'Kubar906''' (Moja dyskusja tutaj! / My Talk here!) 18:54, lut 4, 2012 (UTC) Te odznaki To bez sensu, te punkty byłyby od nowa. Takie coś to tylko na nowych wikiach, na starszych jeszcze tego nie widziałem. W ogóle o tych odznakach nie myśl. Michnar 15:15, lut 8, 2012 (UTC)